Project:Cordova
by Dralion
Summary: A little car ride...an accident. 4 lifes changed.
1. This world makes me sickI wanna go home

Intro...  
*this world makes me sick...i wanna go home*  
  
December 31st, 2004.  
  
Hi.I'm Holly Gettysburg. 17, 5 feet 8, black hair.  
I'm going to tell you about my life but more important.  
I want to tell you about the fact I left the real world.  
  
We were 4 at first...then, we were more and more?  
Why?  
Becuse reality made no sense anymore.  
  
At first, it was an happy trip with Mika, with Alexander, with Lana.  
An happy road trip.  
  
Oh well...you'll figure it out by yourself. 


	2. Fatal roadtrip

Chapter 1br  
*fatal road-trip*  
  
It was a beautiful July afternoon.  
The sun shined, the birds were happily singing in the trees.   
We finished High School a couple of weeks before this.  
So...it started like this.  
Alexander Van Klogen, one of my friends asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with him and Lana Kroger.  
I made the fatal mistake of saying "Yes".  
First I asked Mika De Santis, my best friend to come. He declined my offer and first, but, he accpeted after my 200th "Com' on Mika!You'll like it!"  
  
We spent a beautiful day. Lana got a sunburn on the...wait,this story is PG.Let's say that's not the place you want a sunburn.  
But,when we came back, the trouble started.  
It was 22:30, the moon was blood red and the only birds around us were owls.  
We were driving in Alexander's old Toyota and,a truck was in the way  
"Listen up, Lex. I have to be home at 23:00. Can you speed up? "asked Lana for the fourth time  
"For the fourth time,no I cannot speed up. The stupid truck is in the way."replied the driver.  
  
I don't know why,but the truck moved away.Alex speeded up.  
We left the road and the car hit a tree.  
  
  
***  
  
When I opened my eyes, nothing was the same anymore.  
The sun shined, the birds were happily singing in the trees.   
You think I repeat myself?  
  
"Where are we?"asked Alexander. "Last thing I know,we hit this apple tree"  
"YOU hit the tree, young man."replied Mika."I should have stayed home."  
"HUSH!You're here and this is good"I said to the cowardly guy.  
  
A man moved near us.  
"Hello young men and women." he said"My name is Kenji and I'm this world's guardian."  
"Kenji?"I asked.  
"Yes. I'm one of this world's many digital guardians. We were waiting for you since your birth"Kenji said  
"Why?"Mika replied  
"You were chosen when you were born to become this world's protectors. We put a gate inside this tree and we waited."  
"Swell."Said Alexander. "And, what if we don't want to?"  
"You can't refuse. YOU ARE STUCK IN...FOREVER!!!"Kenji added.  
  
He vanished.  
  
"What...are we going to do?"I said.  
I was worried.  
REALLY worried.  
  
Oh well.  
Guess I should have told my mom I would not be back for supper. 


	3. A samurai on the lose

Chapter 2br  
*a samurai on the lose*  
  
Guardian?Me?  
"This can't be."I said."This is a nightmare"  
"Nope. This is true."said Mika.  
"So,if we're guardians, we have to watch the land"I replied.  
"You go with Lana. Mika and I will do the rest"Said Alexander.  
"We go in the forest. You go on the beach" Added Lana.  
  
So,we entered a gloomy, dark forest. Another voice was heard.  
"Hello,young fellows. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cherrymon."   
"Cherrymon?Does that means...you're a talking tree or something? I vaguely heard about you."I said.  
"Congrats, Miss Gettysburg. Yes, I am a talking tree. Look behind you."  
  
Two yellow eyes looked at me.  
  
"As Kenji told you, you are the guardians of this land. I am supposed to help you around here.Not only me,but the others guardians too.There are twelve guardians, each with a power"the big tree said  
"Twelve? There must be a mistake? We're only four."Lana said.  
"No. You're twelve.Well, I wanted to tell you something important. Go south to Elecmon's nursery. He has something for you,children. And,be careful.REALLY careful."  
"Well,thanks you ,Mister Cherrymon."I said.  
The giant tree bowed(If you can call this a bow)and let us go.  
  
We walked around since a while.I heard noise.  
"Do you hear anything, Lana"I asked.  
"Yes...looks like someone is after all. Go away, evil stalker."she said.  
We were totally freaked.  
  
The noise was louder.I could hear a breath behind a bush.Lana moved near it and...  
"Ah ah!"said Lana.  
But, a sword came out of it.  
"Don't make a move, young lady...or else, heads will roll..."said the bush.  
"Are you a young Cherrymon or something?"I said.  
"Really funny. But, what are you doing in this forest?"replied our vegetal stalker  
"Well, it's a long sotyr. We hit a tree but, not in this world, in another..."  
"SILENCE! You're a liar. You shall be punished the way traitors are."said the voice.  
"Are you sure? They may be tellin' the truth."said a second voice, more squeaky.  
  
A bird went next to me.  
  
"Hello. I know you're not lying. My name is KnightHawkmon. I'm a bird digimon.And,who are you? Where are your partners?"  
"I'm Lana.You shouldn't play with swords, you know..."  
"And,I'm Holly.We don't have *partners* yet.We have to go and get them. Our friends are on the beach."  
"Well, we'll go to Elecmon's village with you. And,we'll find your friends, no worry."said KnightHawkmon.  
"Well...since we're together between guardians...if you're telling the truth, that is...my name is Kimi Nokkanen.From Finland. Forgive my paranoia. We were attacked by Vegiemon the other way and..."  
The young guy moved towards us. He was blond, light skinned and had pretty green eyes.  
"So...when do we leave?"asked KnightHawkmon  
"Now!"I said, with a viril voice tone  
  
We left the forest. But,we heard a scream.  
"Holly! Lana! HELP!!!"  
"That's your friends?"asked Kimi.  
"Yep" we said.  
"Well, let's save them!"said KnightHawkmon. 


	4. The calling

Chapter 3  
*the calling*  
  
We run to thebeach as fast as we could.  
An huge lobster creature held our friends in its pincers.  
  
"This is Ebidramon,right?"asked Kimi  
"Yeah. Let me go."asked KnightHawkmon.  
"Do something but do it QUICK!!!"said Mika.  
"Knighthawk beam!!!"said KnightHawkmon.  
The beam hit the creature on the head. It fell in the sea. But, it rapidly rised up and got KnightHawkmon too!  
Kimi grabbed his sword and run for it.  
"Guys..."said Lana.  
  
A scream.  
Kimi's sword was in Ebidramon's head.  
The giant lobster vanished.  
KnightHawkmon, Mika and Alexander fell in the water  
"That was quick!"said Alexander."And,who are you?"  
"My name is Kimi and that's KnightHawkmon."  
"Well,thanks for saving us. I don't know for you but we saw a Monochromon earlier. He told us to go to Elecmon's nursery.So,let's go."  
  
We walked during hours, only stopping for eating and sleeping. After a day of walk, we finally saw the nursery's doors.  
  
Elecmon looked at us.  
"So, you have work to do. The world was almost destroyed. You have to bring peace."  
"Tough job"said Apollomon.  
"Yeah, I know but someone has to do it"replied Elecmon.  
  
"So,you are Mika, Alexander, Lana and Holly?"asked the little mammal."I'm Elecmon, keeper of the young digimon. Come with me, I kept yours way too long. They are at the rookie level, unlike the other ones."  
  
Lana left first. When she came back, she held a little ox in her hands.  
"Hello. I'm Oxmon. I'm an ox digimon, as you can notice."said the little furball.  
Mika went second. When he came back, something was following him.It looked like a dragon.  
"Good morning. My name is Apollomon. Despise the fact I'm a dark dragon, my heart is pure."  
  
I went before Alexander.  
I entered the room and was welcomed with a fierce scream.  
"Holly! I waited for you and waited and waited. Oh,sorry, allow me to introduce myself.I'm Artemon, a bird digimon."the featherball replied  
"Hi Artemon. So, we're partners?"I said.  
"Yes, for life."Artemon replied.  
"Let's go join the others, then."  
  
When I left, I saw Alexander entering the room.I had an huge surprise.  
Alexander had TWO partners:Otamamon(A blue toad thing)and DarkOtamamon(A red Otamamon)  
"Luck of the draw. Just luck." he said, with his two helpers.  
  
Elecmon looked at us.  
"So, you have work to do. The world was almost destroyed. You have to bring peace."  
"Tough job"said Apollomon.  
"Yeah, I know but someone has to do it"replied Elecmon.  
  
We left the village, happily with our new friends.  
But,once we left, a dark digimon attacked.  
"What is it?"I asked  
"This is a Gotsumon, a rock digimon. They are not mean but they play tricks on other digimon."said Artemon.  
"Hello. I'm sorry to bother you, but something attacked our village. Can you help us?"asked the little creature.  
"Why not?"Replied Kimi.  
"Why would we do that?"said Mika.  
"This is a call for help. This is our destiny. Don't be grumpy."I replied.  
  
"So, come with me"told the Gotsumon. 


	5. Death tango

Chapter 4  
*death tango*  
  
"Holly?"  
"Yes Artemon?"  
"I'm sick of walking."replied the digimon.  
"Excuse me,Gotsumon. Is it far away?"Mika asked  
"We're here!"replied the little goblin.  
  
The village was gorgeous.Beautiful houses.  
"A ghost monster attacked us. Horrible, horrible thoughts. We have a reward for you."said Gotsumon  
"What reward?"asked KnightHawkmon  
"We hosted a tango dancer here when the monster arrived. Lupe Martinez. She is a guardian too. We'll let her go if you can defeat this monster."  
  
We entered the village.Desert.Alexander, Mika and I entered into a house. Desert.  
"The night will fall and there is nothing here."said Kimi."Why should we believe you?"  
"Wait a little..."said Gotsumon.  
He shouted some magical sentences and...  
  
Suddently the moon shined and the village inhabitants appeared. Gekomon, Bakemon,Sorcerimon, Soulmon, you name them!We got them all!  
A pumpkin creature moved towards us.  
  
"Hello, young friends. I am the mayor of this village,Mister Pumpkinmon. As Gotsumon told you, there is a ghost inhabiting our village."  
"Well,this ghost arrived after Miss Martinez. And,he ordered than she should be killed for peace. But, we don't wnt to kill her. She's a wonderful dancer."finished Gotsumon.  
  
"What are we waiting for, Holly?"said Artemon.  
"We wait for the ghost"I said  
  
"Here he is!"said Mister Pumpkinmon.  
  
A large figure with two red eyes appeared in the fog.  
  
"Have you executed the dancer yet? If in three days, she isn't dead, your village will be destroyed."  
"No, we still haven't, Milord. However, we brought you other humans beings for you to destroy."said Pumpkinmon.  
"No, I want the dancer, you understood. She has something who belongs to me. But, put those freaks in a cell. That will teach them."  
  
We were dragged in a prison cell. It was gloomy and horrible.   
We heard another voice, with an obvious spanish accent.   
  
"The ghost didn't kill you? I am Lupe Martinez and this is my partner digimon Lobomon."  
  
The wolf digimon moved towards us. She put her paws on my legs.  
  
"We were travelling while we saw this town. We stopped and we gave a dance show. The mayor liked but, not this guy...he heard about it and, he's mad."said Lupe.  
"So,what will you do?"asked Kimi.  
"Tomorrow, I'll ask for doing a last dance before dying. I think I figured out the ghost's secret."the tango dancer replied.  
"What is it?"asked Apollomon.  
"The ghost isn't a ghost,after all. Only a trickster trying to fool the mayor into giving him something"she said  
"What is that thing?"I asked  
"I already said too much."  
  
The next morning, the Garbagemon guard opened the cell door.  
Lupe will do her death tango tonight.  
Lupe was waiting to die.  
  
So,considering we were her friends, we were allowed to roam freely around the town.  
  
The day was awesome.  
But,it couldn't last forever.  
The sun was vanishing.  
And,we could see the ghost's shadow in the fog. 


	6. Angel of death

Chapter 5  
  
*angel of death*  
  
We watched Lupe climbing on the stage, followed by Lobomon.  
Lupe's crimson dress was floating in the wind.   
She started dancing.  
I figured out why no one wanted to see her go.   
She had an energy emerging from herself...  
  
The specter looked furious.   
Lupe knew its secret.  
At the same moment...a burst of light...  
  
"You go, Lobomon!Attack him!"Said Lupe.  
  
"Lobomon digivolves tooooo...Coyomon!!!"  
  
The coyote looked at the specter.  
The specter looked at the coyote.  
  
"Demon bite"said Coyomon.  
But,she fell on the ground, repulsed by the ghost's power.  
"Coyomon!You can do it. Someone?"  
  
I saw Alexander holding Otamamon.  
"I'm ready"said Otamamon.  
  
"Otamamon digivolves toooooo...Gekomon!!!"  
  
Coyomon rised up. Gekomon and her attacked the specter.  
  
Suddently, it divided. The ghost was on one side and a weird looking lizard was on the other side.  
  
"What is it,Coyomon?"asked Gekomon.  
"This is Delirimon, a ghost lizard digimon. His illusion haze is powerful enough to distract everyone"  
"ILLUSION HAZZZZZZE"shouted Delirimon.  
  
It looked like a swarm of bees were attacking both digimon.  
They were trying to attack, yet, were trying to move away at the same time.  
DarkOtamamon wanted to digivolve too, to help his twin brother but...  
  
"You stay here."said Alexander.  
But,DarkOtamamon didn't want to.  
  
"DarkOtamamon digivolves tooooo...FlareGekomon!!!"  
"FlareGekomon!Gekomon! Combine your attack into one to put Delirimon down."said Lupe.  
  
"Symphony crusher!"  
"Shadow fireball!"  
"Demon bite!"  
  
The three attacks disabled Delirimon.  
  
One less problem.  
But,the creature was still on the lose. Who was he?What did he want?  
  
  
All three digimon de-digivolved.  
"Thanks for saving our village from this guy."said Gotsumon. "Miss Lupe, you're free to go."  
"Thanks you, Gotsumon. I wish you will be happy forever."replied Lupe.  
"I wish you the same."said the rocky creature.  
  
But, trouble with that ghost wasn't over.  
"What are we doing with Delirimon?"asked Kimi  
"Let's keep him as a bait for the specter"replied Otamamon  
  
But...is he THAT foolish? 


	7. Mad pumpkin

Chapter 6  
*mad pumpkin*  
  
We didn't know what would be ahppening in a cave,near the village.  
The vile Pumpkinmon mayor was doing a pact with the horrible creature we fought in the previous chapters.  
  
"So,you want the tango chica back?"asked the mayor.  
"Yes. And, destroy Delirimon. He knows way too much. Bring her to me and I won't hurt you*  
  
We stayed at the village for a while. The inhabitants were friendly.  
We had a wonderful buffet for our victory. A KOed Delirimon was with us.  
  
"Kimi, he still isn't awake?"asked Lupe  
"Nope. You knocked him out"the young guy replied.  
At the exact moment, Delirimon opened his eyes.  
"Where am I? What happened?" he asked.  
"We blowed you away in a fight and we knocked you out"replied DarkOtamamon.  
"Yeah,that I know. But, the ghost is after the Zods. I know one of them is in the village. We must stop him before he gets it."  
  
"A Zod? What is that?"I asked  
"You know...there were crests, digimentals. Now,to go to an upper level, there are stones called "Zods".Twelve of them,actually. And,this creature needs them for powering himself up."Delirimon replied.  
"And, how were you implied in that?"Mika asked.  
"I have been kidnapped at Elecmon's nursery when I was still a fresh digimon."replied Deilirimon.  
"How saddening"Kimi said"I think we're followed, though."  
"THE GHOST!NO!Delirimon screamed.  
  
Kimi,KnightHawkmon,Artemon and I were sent first to find the creature. Suddently, we heard noises.  
"Gosh, WHERE ARE THEY?"said the ghost  
"I have no idea, Milord."replied a voice. I had the feeling I already heard this voice...  
  
OW!I got hit in the back. Iturned around to see Kimi.  
"Holly?"  
"Yes, Kimi?"  
"Could this other guy be...the mayor?"  
"I'm not sure at all. But, you may be right"  
  
"Oh, I hear voices. Go get them."the creepy voice said.  
"Yes, Milord"  
It WAS the mayor,after all  
We jumped out of the bushes and we started to attack.  
  
"Pumpkin power!"screamed the little goblin.  
"Knighthawk beam!"KnightHawkmon said while he was lauching a poweful beam  
"Petit feather!"shouted Artemon.  
  
But, Pumpkinmon was counterattacking.  
"You can do it!You can do it"Kimi and I screamed.  
  
Our partners glowed and...  
"KnightHawkmon digivolves toooooo Samadhimon!!!"  
"Artemon digivolves tooooooooo Aquilamon!!!"  
"Samadhi blade"  
"Ram horn attack"  
Pumpkinmon fell on the ground...and vanished. A little blue stone was on the ground.  
"This is the Zod the phantom was searching."Kimi said  
"Good reasoning, Sherlock. We have to find the others now."replied Samadhimon.  
"Look at the symbol. It looks like a Zodiac symbol!"added Aquilamon.  
"Which?"I asked  
"I believe it's...the Taurus!"replied my partner.  
  
We found the others where we let them.  
But, we heard a voice.  
"Sacrebleu! Where's my head?" 


	8. Holyness versus Darkness

Chapter 7  
*holyness vs darkness*  
  
The screams were coming closer.   
We all screamed together.  
The shadow was coming near us...its yellow eyes were glowing.  
  
"Wow.I didn't know there were people in here. I thought my partner and I were alone. Allow me to introduce myself :Father Mitchelson, priest."The shadow said  
"And I'm Crabmon."another voice said.  
"As I told you, I'm a priest who went in the forest to finding the reason of this trouble"said Father Mitchelson.  
"Well...Father,we were lost in the forest and...someone attacked us. We thought you were the acolyte"I said.  
"Oh my god...the ghost is back."said Crabmon."Listen up, we'll take care of you, isn't that right?"  
"Yes, we will. Follow us."said the priest.  
  
The church was beautiful.  
"Wait a minut, I'm going to change clothes. I look scary in that outfit."our host said. "Crabmon, get the tea out"  
"Okay! So, you told you saw the ghost? Where?"  
"In a village."Lupe said "I arrived there with this and...he asked the mayorto execute me. But, the Gotsumon you saw was in love with me. He ran away and found you."  
"What is this, young lady?"asked Crabmon  
She handed over her necklace. At this moment, we saw a Zods hanging around her neck.  
"This is a Zods, yes. Delirimon told you about those. The Aquarius Zods. This is how I made Lobomon, Otamamon and DarkOtamamon digivolve. The Taurus Zods made KnightHawkmon and Artemon digivolve. The ghost want them. Why? I don't know"  
  
Father Mitchelson arrived, in normal clothing. We got the surprise of our life.  
The priest was around 19 years old. He was a little taller than Alexander.  
  
"I sorta lied to you. I'm not really a priest. Well,not yet. I was studying in Marseille while a gate opened in the religious college I studied in. I met Crabmon that way. My full name is Olivier Mitchelson. I'm 18. Not 58 or 68, like most priests."  
"So, you're going to help us?"asked Delirimon, silent since our arrival.  
"Yes. Crabmon and I will, to the best of our knowledge"replied Olivier.  
  
Suddently, the ghost entered into the little church.  
  
"Here you are!"said Olivier. "I waited for you...now...it's the time you redempt your actions. In the name of GOD, I'll punish you! Crabmon!Gooo!"  
  
Crabmon jumped on the ghost.  
"Want some Scissor Magic, pretty eyes?"the crab creature said.  
  
The outfit of the creature was torn apart.   
  
Delirimon looked at us.  
We looked at Delirimon.  
The little creature grabbed the Taurus Zods.  
  
Delirimon wanted to fight.  
"Delirimon digivolve toooooo Dreamdramon!!!"  
  
Dreamdramon jumped near Crabmon.  
  
"Com'on, little boy. I need you now."said the dragon.  
"Scissor magic!"said Crabmon.  
  
The creature felt on the ground  
  
"Time to finish it off. Nightmare destroyer!!!"said Dreamdramon  
"Stop it, Delirimon"said the ghost  
"Why should I do this?"replied Dreamdramon.  
"I'm sorry, Delirimon...truly sorry. Would you forgive me?"the creature replied.  
"Why should I forgive you. For almost killing one of my friends or for kidnapping me?"said Dreamdramon.  
  
  
We understood,all at the same time.  
The ghost was Delirimon's partner. 


	9. Confessions

Chapter 8  
*confessions*  
  
Dreamdramon looked at the creature.  
"Yes, Delirimon...We were fated to meet....I'm your partner"  
"LIAR! My partner would not have attacked anyone."said Dreamdramon.  
"Delirimon, listen to me...Oh,fine don't listen to me. It's my fault and I'm sorry."  
"Delirimon...you have to forgive him. I forgave him. You should too?"said Lupe  
"You did? Really? I'm flattered."said the ghost  
"We're in a church. It's time to forgive each other"replied Lupe.  
  
Dreamdramon went back to Delirimon. The little creature was looking angry.  
  
"Miss Lupe...I can't. You're just...too good. He does not deserve that."said Delirimon.  
"Yes, I'm too good. But,it's late and we all have to go to bed."said Lupe.  
  
Everyone left, but Olivier and the ghost.   
They went in the confessional.  
  
"Father...I want to confess...is it too late?"the fake specter asked.  
"No, my son, it's never too late. What are your sins, my son."  
  
And it went on, during an hour, two hours... let's say this guy had a lot to tell.  
  
The next morning, we woke up in surprise.  
  
"It smells of pancakes!"said Delirimon.  
"And eggs!"said Otamamon.  
"And fruits!"added Crabmon.  
"And ham!"finished Lobomon.  
  
We went down. All guys were in the kitchen, cooking.  
The digimon sat at one table while Lupe, Lana and I sat at another table.  
  
"Good morning, my name is Christopher, your waiter, what could please you this morning. Want some coffee? Or a good cup of tea?"  
"Hello Christopher, I feel like I'm at Digitamamon's dinner, I want some tea with bacon and three pancakes."Lana said  
  
I went to Olivier and asked him this thing  
"What happened?"  
"Let's said I put this guy back on the good road. Now, he got to earn Delirimon's trust again...In fact, I stayed up all night and told him stories."  
  
We ate and laughed but, we had to leave the church.  
  
"You're sure you don't want to come, Olivier?"Alexander asked."You'd be an excellent addition to our team."  
"No,I'm staying here for now. But, don't worry, I'll be here anytime"  
  
So, all seven of us left on the road.  
"Where do we go?"asked Delirimon  
"We have to find the other Zods. I heard they could bring the partners to another level."said Christopher  
"So, we have two of those?"I asked  
"Nope. We have three. Last night, Olivier gave me this one."Christopher replied.  
  
The Scorpio Zods.  
  
"According to what...I've heard, when all twelve are there, something will happen. The true nemesis will show up. And, don't worry, that won't be me this time"the young guy replied.  
"Twelve?"asked Artemon  
"Yes,twelve, like the Zodiac signs, the devas..."finished Christopher."But, I must admit, I was fated to meet you guys too."  
"So, you don't have any idea where the other stones are?"Mika asked  
"Yes, I know. I read it in a book. We have to head to Giromon's factory next. Two Zods are there"Christopher replied.  
  
"Let's go!"said Delirimon. 


	10. Echoes in Pinkertown

Chapter 9  
*echoes in pinkertown*  
  
So, we headed for the factory.  
But,night was falling quite quickly and we had to rest.  
We stopped in another little town.  
  
  
"Pinkertown. Population: You!" read Kimi.  
"Really funny"croaked Alexander.  
"Well,let's go! A little rest never hurted anyone."finished Lana.  
  
The town was desert.Cobwebs were hanging everywhere.  
  
"Listen up, I have the creeps. So, let's sleep and go to the factory after"whispered Christopher.  
"Same here!"others voices added.  
No need to vote, we were fixed. We'll stay in Pinkertown for a while.   
  
We went in the "Pinkertown inn". Besides the dust and cobwebs, the inn was fine.   
Apollomon used his flare buster to start a fire in the fireplace. The shadows of the flames were dancing on the walls.  
  
We were chatting, Lupe was about to fall asleep on Mika's shoulders when we saw some lights across the street, in the "Lucky ace's bar"  
  
"Theives"said Christopher."They attack during the day on the desert road and they let their possesions in small desert towns like this one"  
"How can you be so sure?"I said  
"I'm not sure. Come with me."he said  
  
Artemon, Delirimon, Christopher and I entered the saloon.   
"Howdy, strangers" a voice cackled.  
We saw a huge horse creature coming near us.  
"I'm Pegasusmon. And who are you?"the golden horse said.  
"I'm Butch Cassidy and she is Calamity Jane"Christopher said.  
"Really funny."said a young girl.  
She pointed a gun to Delirimon's head.  
"Don't make a move. I know who you are. I challenge you to a duel."cackled the outlaw.  
"We don't have guns."said Artemon.  
"Who speak about guns? I challenge you...to a musical challenge"  
  
That's no good. I never played any instruments. I look at Delirimon, who looked at me.  
"Can Artemon sings?"he asks.  
"Maybe...I don't know"I replied  
"Well...I played flut when I was in marching band in High School. The problem is, I only know a couple of songs."finished Christopher.  
"I'm willing to sing, Chrissy."replied Artemon.  
  
"Well...fine. There are musical instruments in the other room. Get ready for the duel!"finished Pegasusmon.   
  
Both artists left the stage.  
I moved near the young girl and asked her what was the prize.  
"If you win, we don't hang you. If we win, you're be six feet under in a while."she told us.  
  
"I hope Christopher didn't forget how to play...Oh well. At least, if he did forget, that will give me one more reason to hate him."said Delirimon.  
"Delirimon!Stop it."I shouted.  
"Okay,fine...but,the fact we get out of here alive won't change the fact he's the worst partner I could get."the illusionist said.  
  
Our challenger climbed on the stage with her guitar. She sat on a chair and sang some rockabilly song. The other bandits must have loved it because they warmly applauded her after her warm performance.  
  
Then, I saw Artemon on the stage. Christopher was right behind her, holding a silver flut. He sat on the chair and played the first notes.   
Artemon started to sing.  
  
"There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
  
There's a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook  
There's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder."  
  
And so on(You didn't expect me to write all the lyrics, did you?).  
  
It was marvelous. The crowd cheered. Artemon's voice was like crystal.It was high yet not too high and low yet not too low at the same time.  
We understood we won the singing challenge.  
  
"It was pretty good, I must admit."the lady replied. "My name is Jazz. Let's say I was fated for music."  
Pegasusmon went near us and shrank. Surprising, it turned into a mechanical ladybug.  
"This is DeejayTentomon, a variety of Tentomon who got a better sense of hearing than the average ones."Jazz said."When I arrived here, the bandits took care of me. Let's say I owned them something. And,you? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Holly, the bird is Artemon, the little animal is Delirimon and the pied piper of Hamelin is Christopher."I said.  
"So,where are you going?"asked Jazz  
"We were supposed to head to Giromon's factory but, some of us needed to rest. They're in the hotel."Delirimon told us.  
"In the inn? Fine,we'll get them"the red-haired teen said."We'll come with you. You need protection."  
"Are you sure?"asked Christopher.  
"Yes"replied Jazz.  
  
We went outside and we saw....the inn was on fire.  
"Oh my sweet lord!"DeejayTentomon said  
"They were...in this inn?"asked Jazz. "We need to find them back!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE:Song was "Stairway to Heaven", by Led Zeppelin, if you didn't know it, incults. 


	11. Falls apart

Chapter 10  
*falls apart*  
  
Jazz went first near the inn.  
"Look.Footsteps!Someone saved them!"DeejayTentomon said  
"Or hung them on Crescent Hill"Christopher said  
"Crescent Hill!shouted Jazz."They must be there...Just curious, how did you know there was a Crescent Hill?"  
"I watched a lot of westerns. There is always a place called Crescent Hill in those."he replied.  
"Jazz,what do they do in this place"I asked  
"They hang criminals...OH MY GOD! Hurry!she screamed.  
  
When we arrived at the foot of the hill, we saw some rebellious digimon and our friends tied up to poles.  
"There is no justice, here"screamed DarkOtamamon  
"Leave us alone!"added Otamamon.  
"It's futile...they won't free us"finished Apollomon.  
  
Christopher grabbed a Zods.  
"It's showtime!!! Allright,team,gather up."  
He kneeled on the ground, praying.  
Blue light emerged from the aquamarine stone.  
  
"Artemon digivolve tooo...Aquilamon!"  
"Delirimon digivolve toooo Dreamdramon!"  
Jazz was kneeling too...waiting for DeejayTentomon's true champion to rise.She liked Pegasusmon...yet...  
"DeejayTentomon digivolve toooo Rebelmon!"  
"Guys,attack!"Jazz said.  
  
"Ram horn attack!"  
"Nightmare destroyer!"  
"Rebellion!"  
  
The attacks deleted the enemies.Except one, a tall Ponchomon.  
  
"Tequila knuckle!"he screamed,lauching his attack.  
"Guys...we need your help"Aquilamon said...  
"Allright!"they all said.  
  
All of a sudden,they break their ropes.  
  
"KnightHawkmon digivolve to Samadhimon!"  
"Lobomon digivolve to Coyomon!"  
"Otamamon digivolve to Gekomon!"  
"DarkOtamamon digivolve to FlareGekomon"  
  
The other digimon were glowing too  
  
"Apollomon digivolve to...Devidramon!"  
"Oxmon digivolve into Sheepmon!"  
  
The cowardly Ponchomon run away scared  
"How pitiful. We didn't even fight!"said Devidramon,before going back to Apollomon.  
"We'll be luckier next time"replied Sheepmon,also regressing.  
  
"Well,nice to see you care about us."said Lupe, still tied to her pole.  
"Don't worry,I'll cut those ropes"said FlareGekomon. Shadow Fireball!"  
  
The burning comet burned everyone's arms and let everyone free again.  
  
  
  
  
After this minor incident,we went on the road again.But, something was fishy with one of my partners.  
Alexander wasn't the same since we arrived in Pinkertown...he looked so...silent and lonely...  
Being lonely with other people...isn't it freaky?  
  
So,I went to speak with him.(Because I need to keep good moral in the team)  
"Holly...leave me alone..."  
"Why? We have to head to the factory."I replied  
"I don't want to go...I need time to think about my future...leave me alone..."he finished.  
  
So,the team lost one of its first members...the tall,silent yet strong type...  
  
We'll miss him,that's for sure...  
We'll miss his jokes, his corny puns...  
The way he treated us like his brothers and sisters...  
  
It hurts when I write so.  
Alexander was my spiritual brother, too much like me...  
  
So,we watched in silnce Alexander and his tadpole duet leave the stage.  
...without thinking we may see him back again. 


	12. American nightmare

Chapter 11  
*american nightmare*  
  
We all thought it was a nightmare.  
Alexander really left us.  
  
"Ray Sunshine" let us alone in the storm.  
We cried and cried, thinking he'll come back, but it was like he never heard our cries in the storm.  
  
Lightning crashed and thunder cracked in the cloudy sky.  
What are we going to become?  
At first, he didn't seemed that important...but he helped Lupe...he sorta saved Christopher's soul...he always was here to cheer us up.  
  
***elsewhere***  
  
"Where am I?"  
"Where you are doesn't matter anymore."  
"Who...who are you?"  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is how you are."  
"What do you mean, how I am? I'm just...normal"  
"You're a number in the crowd. Come with me and we'll merge. You can stick out of the crowd."  
A third voice added  
"Don't do it. You risk a lot and you won't get much"  
"QUIET!said the ghoulish voice.  
"I accept"said the man"Everything for you, master..."  
  
Screams of pain were heard everywhere while the man and the beast merged.  
  
"Hello, cruel world...I am the American Nightmare...but, you can call me...MASTER CORDOVA!!!"  
  
The two little creatures watching the scene ran away.  
  
***meanwhile,with Holly's group***  
  
"I'm sick of walking."said Jazz  
"Look!The factory!"said Mika."It's near!"  
  
We ran for it. The factory was shaped like a Giromon.  
  
We entered in the Giromon's mouth(The door). It was...special.Numemons and Sukamons were everywhere.  
  
"Don't worry,you're friends! We won't hurt you, Guardians"said a Numemon.  
"Our boss want to see you. He got informations for you."added another one.  
"Where is he?"I asked  
"I'm here!"said a cheerful voice"I'm Monzaemon, a bear creature!Pleased to meet you."  
"We're pleased to meet you too, Mister Monzaemon."I replied, while bowing.  
"We heard a rumor than the others guardians are yet to be found. Nine were seen."replied Monzaemon  
"Nine?We are eight!...Well,seven now."I said  
We explained everything to the huge teddy bearm, from our arrival in this world to Alexander's sudden leaving.  
  
"We miss him sooooooo much..."Christopher said"I hope he didn't..."  
"He didn't WHAT?"said Lupe."You have things to explain"  
"Well...I have yet another confession to make. Too bad Father Mitchelson isn't here. Whatever I did to you,Lupe, I didn't did it of my own free will..."he whispered  
"Then...who did it?"the dancer said."But, I still have the feeling you hate me."  
"It's not hate. It's misplaced love."  
KABLAM!Christopher recieved a good hit of frying pan behind the head  
"Stop it with your melancholic rhapsodies. What happened?"Lupe shouted.  
"I was possesed by an entity called *Cordova*. I didn't tell you by fear of worrying you. Cordova is also looking for those stones, for creating his body.He's a parasite, living in the other's body. He did this to me."the sad lad said.  
  
Monzaemon rised up.  
"The Zods! We won't give those to Cordova, that's for sure. They're somewhere in the factory...I don't remember where!"  
  
"Boss,do you need our help?"asked a Sukamon  
"Yes. Help those teens find the two stones."the teddy bear replied  
"I know where they are! The thing is...are they on our side?"squeaked a KaratsukiNumemon.  
  
"Yes, they are."Finished Monzaemon.  
The little shelled slug threw his shell on the ground.Both Zods were in.  
  
"Gemini and Pisces Zods. What you needed. Just get rid of Cordova."said KaratsukiNumemon.  
"We promise"we all said.  
  
But the door exploded.  
  
"Guess who's baaaaaaaaaackkkkkk!"the voice said. 


	13. Burning roof

Chapter 12  
*burning roof*  
  
We were glued on the floor. We didn't made a move.  
The huge creature moved toward us, with an horrible grin. It went near Christopher  
  
Monzaemon jumped between us and the creature.  
The second after, he dissolved in mid-air.  
Killed by Cordova.  
  
We moved away from the moster. Suddently, I felt the smell of death. The beast was near me. Its six small eyes were glaring while his two medium sized one showed a furious expression I never saw on any humab being.  
Finally, its orbit, its biggest eye had a weird expression. It was between stupefaction and anger.  
  
"Give me those STONES!he screamed.  
His breath was horrible, his blood-injected eyes were all staring at me.  
  
"You have to fight for getting them."said Christopher. "I fought on one side, now,I'm ready to destroy you."  
He held his flut like a sword.  
"I have a weapon and it's loaded with my emotions"he shouted.  
"Bring.It.On."the beast said.  
  
We closed our eyes.  
We didn't want to lose another soldier in this war agaisnt evil.  
Cordova twisted its arm and blasted a huge green plasma ball at us.  
  
It's horrible.  
Our digimon were powerless.  
Christopher was the last one standing.  
  
Eyes into eyes.  
Toes to toes...  
  
The young guy held the stones, like a gift.  
The creature's tentacle almost got them but failed.   
  
Christopher grinned  
"Catch me. I'm worth the risk..."he said  
"Okay."  
Oh,the horror!, would have said Cherrymon. Our poor friend was grabbed rapidly by the beast's tentacles.  
  
At the same moment, Alexander's DarkOtamamon arrived.  
"Lava bubble!"  
The little bubbles destroy the tentacles who held Chirstopher still.  
  
"We're going to improvise!Okay,Chrissy?"said the tadpole.  
"I'm ready. Are you?"he replied.  
  
"DarkOtamamon digivolves too...FlareGekomon."   
  
"Allright!"I whispered  
  
"Shadow FLARE!"The wall of flames hurted the monster, but not enough.  
"Christopher, time to go farther."shouted FlareGekomon.  
"I'm ready..."  
"Allright."finihed the burning lizard.  
  
"Gemini Zods-POWER-UP!!!"  
  
The light shined and wrapped FlareGekomon.  
"FlareGekomon digivolves toooooooooo...ShadowShogunmon."  
"ShadowShogunmon! Attack!"shouted his new partner.  
"Concert destroyer!"said the huge lizard.  
It wasn't enough to defeat Cordova, yet enough to make him retreat.ShadowShogunmon used his attack to free us.  
  
"I think Cordova is going to the "Burning Lounge" to find the other Zods. A band called *Ac1d F34th3r5* is there. Grunge band. They possibly knows more than you think."said KaratuskiNumemon.  
"Too bad for Monzaemon"said Apollomon.  
"Don't worry. We'll find a solution!"  
  
"See ya later" and "Good luck!"were most of the things we heard when we left.  
We have to go to the "Burning Lounge" and see *Ac1d F34th3r5*'s members.  
  
They have important informations for us and we have to go here before Cordova. 


	14. Bad performance

Chapter 13  
*bad performance*  
  
After all our adventures, we thought it would be over. But nooooooo. We have to go to a dirty bar called the "Burning Lounge"to find a band.  
Sadly, while we arrived, we knew it was too late.  
  
Two girls went near us,at the entrance of the lounge  
"I'm Mirabella, Mira for short and I'm the drummer of *Ac1d F34th3r5*.She is Vivian and is the band's singer. We have a problem and we need you to stop it."  
"What is our reward"asked Kimi.  
"That."  
  
Vivian opened a small bag and revealed three stones.Aries,Leo and Libra.  
  
"We accept. But,aren't you a trio?"I asked  
"Yes but our guitarist lost his mind. And, he's holding everyone as hostages in the concert room."Vivian said  
"So, we have to go and help him?"asked Kimi.  
"Yes. But,he's dangerous."answered Mira.  
  
We entered in the lounge. Horrible vision. The madman was on the stage, looking at us strangely.  
  
"Did ya find those stones,freaks?"he asked.  
"No, we didn't found them yet."Mira said  
"Who are those weirdos?"the psychotic guitarist replied.  
  
"He's posessed by Cordova"said Jazz to Christopher  
"Why do you tell this to me?"  
"Because you're the specialist,silly wussy."  
  
Kimi jumped on the stage with his sword.  
"No. Listen to me. You let them go and I won't hurt you..."  
"Your weapon will be useless."  
  
His arms turned into green tentacles.He broke the sword in pieces.  
  
"You'll PAY! It was a gift from my grandmother."shouted the samurai.  
"What shall we do, Kimi?"asked KnightHawkmon.  
"Prepare to enjoy that world of pain!"  
"KnightHawkmon digivolve to...Samadhimon!"  
"I'm not impressed at all."said the guitarist.  
  
*backstage*  
  
"Kimi got an awesome idea to distract him while we're searching for things that may be important."said Mika  
"Indeed, Mika...Wait,what are those?"replied Apollomon.  
"They're...sleeping digimon! I see two of them."replied Christopher.  
"No,they're three!"  
  
"Hmmmm?Who are you? You're not Vivian?"  
"No. I'm Christopher and they are Apollomon and Mika."  
"Nice to learn,sweetheart.I'm Magmamon,this is Picodramon and the other one is Sanitamon"said the little fireball.  
"What are you doing here?"Mika asked  
"We always lived there. It was desert 'till the grunge trio arrived. They took care of us for a while."Picodramon said.  
"Well, there is trouble on the stage, we have to go."Christopher said.  
"We'll help you!"the digimon trio said.  
  
*back on the stage*  
"Samadhi blade!"  
The blade missed its target.Another green plasma ball was shot at Samadhimon, who de-digivolved into KnightHawkmon.  
  
"Wait a minut!"said Mika.  
"It isn't over until...well.it's over!"added Christopher.  
  
Apollomon just stared bluntly.  
"What are you looking at, little thing?"said the demented musician.  
  
Vivian and Mira jumped on the stage at the same time.  
"WHAT?"  
"If I were you, I would act calm..."said the drummer.  
"But,you're not me,so..."  
  
Picodramon and Sanitamon were also on the stage.  
"Don't make a move..."  
  
Suddently, out of nowhere, Christopher arrived with a violin and parts of Kimi's sword.  
  
"Don't move, that may hurt you."he said  
"What...are you doing with MY violin, loser?"shouted the artist.  
He jumped on Christopher,who fired.  
  
The guitarist recieved the broken sword in the heart. He tried to remove it but, he felt on the ground.  
  
"Is he dead?"asked Sanitamon  
"Nope.Come with me."  
Without trouble, Christopher removed the sword from the heart of the young man.A strange green creature felt on the ground.  
"Isn't that cool? Cordova got the power to replicate itself and attack someone while he's already somewhere else."said DarkOtamamon.  
  
The poor artist raised up and said  
  
"Good morning, did I missed anything?"  
"No Luka, you just went insane and tried to kill everyone,but it's okay, we forgive you."said Mira.  
"Ah...sweet. Know what? I think I owe you one, buds."Luka said.  
"Lucky, you know we can't live without you, right?"whispered Vivian.  
"Yes, we need the man of the house with us..."finished Mira.  
"But..."  
  
And,it went on.  
"Ah,those artists..."I said  
"They never can get along, right?"asked DarkOtamamon.  
"Sometimes."added Sanitamon.  
  
  
*far away*  
  
"So,the little guitarist failed as well.I should take care of the buisness all by myself."  
A insane laughter followed those words.  
Nothing was save. 


	15. No name face

Chapter 14  
*no name face*  
  
We were seven, now,we're ten.  
The three members of "Ac1d F34th3r5" thought it would be sweet to come with us.   
  
Mika saw the forteress first.  
"That's no good"said Luka..."I don't want to go!I don't want to go!"  
"Oh,quiet."said Jazz."We have to do it. But...what's that?"  
"Could that be?"asked Lana  
  
Our questions weren't answered but, we clearly saw a cloaked shadow running in the forest in front of the hideout.  
  
"Let's follow that thing!"I said  
"No,Holly, we are running everywhere since our arrival. Leave this alone."said Kimi  
"Excuse me? YOU were not agaisnt anything,right. Why are you whining now?"said Jazz  
"Lady, just shut up. We are sick of it all" said Mika.  
"No one asked you your opinion."said Lupe.   
"Oh,all of you, SHUT UP!"  
We never saw Christopher angry...  
It was the first time.  
  
"Look...IT IS COMING RIGHT FOR US!"he screamed.  
"Dispatch!"Mika ordered.  
All girls on one side, all boys on the other side.  
But, it didn't attack.  
  
"Hello, Chosen Ones."the creature said.  
"What are you?"I asked  
"I'm a Cursed One.A faceless mortal. You can call me Enigma."  
"What...do you mean?"Kimi said."What's the matter?"  
"I knew too much about Cordova. Therefore, I was punished by losing my identity. But, that doesn't mean I can't help you."Enigma cackled.  
"How do you know we're the Chosen Ones?"I asked  
"Cordova is mad that you made it. But, you still have stones to find. 4 of them."Enigma said.  
"That does not answer my question!"I shouted.  
"If I told you, you just would not believe it. Come with me."  
  
So,we the little sheeps, followed our flock leader. We saw a huge tower.  
  
"I've heard about this place!"said Jazz  
"Isn't this the cursed tower?"asked DeejayTentomon.  
"Yes, it is."said Enigma."Come in, I don't bite."  
  
We entered the tower and the faceless creature sat. We made a circle around him.  
  
"When I arrived here, I...well... I was disoriented. I was losing my mind. Despise all the help and allies I had, I was crazy. So, I went away as an ermit. Sadly, the creature captured me, like a lot of others human beings. It enslaved me while affecting my charnal body. But, I was far more resistant than all the others, who died after being infested. In fact, I knew more about this entity than all the others ones who either died or became renegades."  
"He speaks about us,guys."said Jazz to Christopher and Luka.  
"Yes, the three Chosen renegades. You were chosen by the dark entity to trick the others. Sadly, one lost her challenge, the second one let the goodness touch his infected heart and the last one let his feelings wild."  
"And...why didn't we die?"asked Jazz  
"For Luka and you, Miss Jazz, you weren't affected as long as Christopher.Less than 12 hours in both cases. It was reversible. While...Christopher...you were infected way longer. In fact, I'm surprised you're still alive."said Enigma  
  
Christopher was blushing...  
"Chrissy, how long were you infested?"Jazz asked  
"10 days."he replied.  
"Normally, the living beings die after 3 days. That's more than the triple. Personally, I was infested during 48 hours. I couldn't take it anymore. But, as I told you, I knew too much and...you know the rest."finished the creature.  
  
A heavy silence then...  
  
"Enigma, I have a question."I asked  
"Go ahead."  
"Are we the only human beings in this world? By we, I mean the Chosen ones."I finished  
"No. I saw other humans in this world, while I was around this land. I heard about some others."he finished  
"Excuse me, Kind Sir, I've lost my partner and twin brother. I wonder...do you know what happened to them?"asked DarkOtamamon.  
"Yes, I know. Cordova put your brother in jail. As for your partner...he's possibly dead at the moment."  
"That's the kind of stuff you don't want to hear."the little tadpole said.  
"Indeed. Now, I'll prepare your rooms."  
  
He left the room.  
"So, is Enigma sure about Alexander?"asked Mika  
"It's probable than he's dead, yes."replied Christopher."I had the will to survive while the others died. And,don't get me wrong, but when we saw him for the last time, he looked like he couldn't take it anymore."  
"We have one solution: Find Otamamon."said Lupe.  
  
The housemaster entered the room.  
"Your rooms are ready. Miss Lupe and Miss Lana are in the Pink room. Miss Jazz and Miss Holly are in the Blue room. Miss Mira and Miss Vivian are welcome in the Green room. Guys, you're on the second floor. Mister Christopher and Mister Mika in the left room while Mister Luka and Mister Kimi in the right room. Good night. Oh, feel free to bring your partners in your room."  
  
We climbed down the stairs.  
The rooms were huge ang gorgeous. Jazz and I crawled in our huge blue beds.  
  
"Holly?"  
"Yes Jazz."  
"I'm pretty sure both Enigma and Christopher are wrong. I'm sure Alexander is still alive. Almost dead, yes, but alive."  
"Why do you tell me so?"  
"Because...I know you're worried about him. Your nails are all bitten."  
"That's stress!"  
"Yes, right...good night."  
"G'night, Jazz."  
"Good night girls!"said Artemon and DeejayTentomon. 


	16. Amen

Chapter 15  
*amen*  
  
The night was calm, yet, I could not fall asleep.  
  
But, my nightmare was almost over.  
"Holly...wake up!!!"shouted Artemon.  
"The guys want to find the other stones. So,we're going to Cordova's castle. According to Enigma,they're there."finished DeejayTentomon.  
"I don't want to go."I threw my pillow at Artemon.  
"Of course, Miss doesn't want to go. I cannot digivolve farther. Do you know what does it means for me, to be powerless?"  
"Fine..."  
  
I woke up, prepared myself and got down.   
Everyone was ready, digimon and humans.  
  
We opened the door. The sky was dark.  
  
"Wow. Where's the sun?"asked DarkOtamamon  
"That's no good"Christopher said.  
"So, we still go?"asked Sanitamon.  
"YES!"Everyone said at the same time.  
  
The road was calm until a voice croaked.  
  
"Wait a minut. Who are you? I never saw you around here."  
"That's none of your buisness. Who are you?"  
A bird fleed down.  
"I'm Saberdramon, faithful follower of Master Cordova. And,you're the kids! I have to destroy you."  
  
Christopher,Luka and Vivian sent their digimon to fight.  
  
"Delirimon digivolves toooooo Dreamdramon!"  
  
"I can do the same."said Sanitamon  
"Me too!"finished Magmamon  
  
"Sanitamon digivolves toooooo Illumon!"  
"Magmamon digivolves to Wizardmon!"  
  
"Lost memories!"  
"Thunder ball!"  
"Illusion haze!"  
  
The dark bird dodged all our attacks.  
"Black saber!"  
The attack made the trio dedigivolve.  
  
Lupe told Lobomon to go.  
  
"Lobomon digivolve too...Coyomon!"  
Saberdramon croaked and laughed.  
  
"Okay, Christopher, give me my stone"Lupe shouted  
"Your orders are my wishes, pretty fairy"he replied  
  
"Aquarius Zods...POWER UP!"  
  
"Whoa!I feel fine! Coyomon digivolve tooooooo Fennecmon!"  
  
The metal wolf felt on the ground.  
  
"What is this.Little doggie is stuck in a trash can?"laughed Saberdramon  
  
Fennecmon glowed and glowed...  
  
"Moonrise strike!"  
  
She jumped and kicked the giant bird,who vanished in mid-air.  
"Nice job, Fennecmon!"Lupe said  
"Thanks you,Lupe."  
She then dedigivolved back to Lobomon.  
  
We kept on walking untilour feet couldn't take it anymore. The castle was still far away.  
  
"Look!Cordova Guards!"Luka screamed.  
"That's no good."I replied  
  
The guards moved towards us.  
"Good morning. What are you doing here,guardians?"a Woodmon asked.  
"We're looking for trouble."I said  
The other guards laughed.  
"You're...not serious,aren't you?"Woodmon asked.  
"Yes,we are. We'll whip Cordova's butt!"Mika said.  
"Well,we cannot let you pass. I'm sorry, but the rules are the rules. But, I can give you something, if you defeat our clan's champion."said Woodmon.  
"I'll do it"I said.  
  
"But...fine, I'll let you go, young lady. The arena is at your left. Before you go, I'll give you something"  
  
He looked in his trunk and found a stone.  
  
"My friends and I are waiting for one thing, Cordova's fall. Pretty ironic, I know. One of my pals stole this stone. It's yours now."  
"Gee,thanks Woodmon."I replied.  
  
I kissed the tree trunk, who blushed(If it can blush, of course.)  
  
We saw the arena.  
  
"Artemon, are you ready?"  
"I'm ready."  
  
The arena was full of peoples. The announcer, a Vegiemon started to speak  
  
"One-two, one-two, testing...Hi and welcome to the Cordova Stadium. Today, the challenger is...a guardian and her digimon. The actual champion will fight them! Let the game begin!"  
  
Artemon was in the middle of the arena.  
"Artemon digivolves tooooooo...Aquilamon."  
  
The champion arrived. It was huge. It looked like a giant,black lobster.  
  
"Oh, I never thought I'd see one."said Enigma.  
"WHAT'S THAT?"Aquilamon shouted  
"It's a corrupted Shrimpmon, also known as Tsunamidramon."he replied."A mega form."  
  
"Virgo Zods power up!"I screamed.  
Aquilamon was wrapped with a blue glow.  
"Aquilamon digivolves tooo Karatenmon!"  
  
The giant crow ran near the giant lobster.  
  
"Pincers clap!"  
The black pincers tried to grab Karatenmon but failed.Karatenmon grabbed her swords and jumped on the lobster's head  
"That's a trick Kimi taught me. Cross swords!"  
The sword went directly into Tsunamidramon's head. Unlike Ebidramon(See Chapter 3), it didn't vanish. It kept on fighting.  
"WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS! RIGHT IN THE BRAIN!"shouted Vegiemon  
  
Suddently, it was shrinking. Karatenmon's swords fell on the ground.  
  
It went back to its In Training form, Bukamon.   
  
"Oh, my head. I lost, I guess."he said.  
"Is this me or I have the feeling I saw you somewhere?"asked Enigma   
"That's just you." said Bukamon. "I'm Bukamon, as you can see. Like most combattants, I was captured. My owner is somewhere in jail. Oh well."  
  
"Wait a minut, Bukamon."I said" We cannot let you here. We have to go to jail to save one of our friends."  
"Really? No hard feelings?"  
"No,no hard feelings"said Karatenmon.  
"Amen to this."Bukamon finished.  
  
We went back on the road to the castle. Woodmon was still there  
  
"So, you won. Cordova and his close crew are so angry about it. So,good luck!"  
"Goodbye!"  
  
And,so, we left.  
The road was still long and full of traps for us. 


	17. Entract 1:Okay, I can't take it anymore

Entract 1  
*okay, I can't take it anymore...*  
  
Hi,I'm the insane writer of this story.  
  
And,I decided to help people understand who is who,who is where and who goes with who.  
  
Evolutions and Zods find  
  
Holly has Artemon, who can go to champion(Aquilamon)and now ultimate(Karatenmon).  
She also takes care of Bukamon(From Chapter 15).She has her Virgo Zods.  
  
Mika has Apollomon, who only digivolved to Devidramon.He didn't get his Cancer Zods yet  
  
Lana has Oxmon, who digivolved once into Sheepmon.Her Capricorn zods is not found yet.  
  
Alexander is not here.He's technically dead.   
Otamamon, Alexander's partner can digivolve into Gekomon  
  
Christopher has Delirimon, who can digivolve into Dreamdramon.   
He also has Alexander's other partner under his protective wing.DarkOtamamon can digivolve into FlareGekomon and ShadowShogunmon.  
Christopher got his own Taurus Zods plus Alexander's Gemini Zods and the Scorpio Zods.  
  
Lupe has Lobomon, who digivolved into Coyomon and Fennecmon.She has her Aquarius Zods.  
  
Jazz has DeejayTentomon and her Libra Zod.DeejayTentomon can digivolve into Rebelmon but also into Pegasusumon.  
  
Luka has Magmamon, who recently digivolved into Wizardmon. He got his Aries Zods.  
  
Vivian has Sanitamon, who can digivolves into Illumon. She has her Leo Zods  
  
Mira has Picodramon,who has not digivolved yet. But, she has her Pisces Zods. 


	18. A trick of the tails

Chapter 16  
*a trick of the tails*  
  
The forest was gloomy. We could see the lights of the castle in the background.  
  
We walked,and walked,and walked,and walked,and walked,and walked,and walked,and walked...You get the idea.  
"Can we stop, I'm tired?"said Mika  
"Guys?"said Lana  
"It's true!"I added  
"Guys?"repeated Lana  
"Let's stop."said Enigma.  
"GUYS!WE'RE DONE!"screamed Lana  
"Already? Oh, she's right!"  
Massive sweatdrop.  
  
We tried to open the door but failed.  
"Maybe if we do it together, it could work."said Mira  
"Yes!"said Picodramon.  
  
Mira was right,the door opened.  
"Is that me, or it's far too easy?"asked KnightHawkmon  
  
As this exact moment, guards arrived.  
"Too easy,huh?"I said.  
"I spoke too fast"the little bird said.  
  
We were thrown in jail, in a dirty cell. It was crowded. Most of them were Cordova's opposers.Other were just captured for the heck of it.  
  
"We have to get out of here to find Otamamon! And my partner!"said Bukamon.  
"You're the only one small enough to leave the cell and steal the key."Picodramon replied.  
  
We waited,and waited,and waited,and waited,and waited,and waited,and waited.Again, you get the idea.  
Finally,the guard felt asleep,just like in every movie. Bukamon sneaked out and grabbed the key. But, we heard noise.  
  
A important, green skinned creature entered the room.  
Bukamon hid in another cage  
"Why, hello guardians. I knew you would be lured into my trap."Cordova(Because it was Cordova,nyu)  
"Hello nasty. And,what was the plan again?"Christopher said.  
"Give me the stones, kid."the monster said.  
But Enigma rised up and spoke  
"Who did you infest again, Cordova? You know they don't last long... "  
"With those stones,I'll be able to form my own body, without living energy. But,thanks for worrying about my little friends."he said."You were one of them, I remember...pretty stubborn...and,let's say your little pal didn't ap..."  
"Stop it!"  
"...preciate the treatment I gave him."finished the beast.  
"I don't know what you did to my partner but, you'll pay for it...When I sacrificed myself, you said you would not hurt him."Enigma shouted  
"I changed my mind. Only fools don't change their mind."Cordova replied."Well, give me those stones."  
  
We all handed our stones. He put them in a little black bag.  
"Perfect. I already had the three others stones. You're cooperative, Mister."the green creature told Christopher."I'm going to be sad wh..."  
He shut up,all of a sudden. He stopped moving, everything.   
"That's nice."Christopher said."Just at the moment it started to be interesting."  
Bukamon moved fast and gave us the stones bag. We emptied it and filled it with worthless rocks.   
Two minuts later, Cordova regained life.  
"So, I was saying it would be sad when I'll kill you. Well,I must flee! Goodbye!"  
The darkness master left the room,cackling.  
  
"What did it mean?"asked Luka  
"Well...I could explain but, that would be a waste of your time."Enigma replied.  
  
Bukamon slowly crawled on his shoulder.  
  
"You think no one cares about you, hmm?"he said   
Silence.  
Heavy silence.  
  
Bukamon opened the door.  
"Fast,we have to find Otamamon."said Christopher.  
  
But, it wasn't over.  
Two red eyes were looking at us.  
  
  
A Kyuubimon was standing in front of us.  
It was huge!  
  
Bukamon jumped in front of the kitsune.  
"Bukamon digivolves toooooo...Crabmon!"  
  
It all came back to me, like a flashback.  
The night at the church.  
Christopher's redemption.  
(For you, go read chapters 7 and 8 again if you forgot)  
  
"Crabmon!"said Christopher. "Long time no see...you in this state"  
"Yes,it's been a while. But, we have another problem than our comeback."  
"Yes, Kyuubimon."I said.  
  
Kyuubimon moved towards us.  
"Demon fireball!"she shouted  
The blue balls of fire were aimed for us.  
  
Crabmon rolled near Kyuubimon  
"Scissors magic!"  
The pincers hurted the giant fox  
"It's not enough"said Mika  
"Apollomon digivolves to Devidramon!"  
"Oxmon digivolves to Sheepmon!"  
Devidramon grabbed Crabmon while Sheepmon attacked with her wool grenade. Kyuubimon vanished.  
  
We could relax a little  
"So,how were things at the church"Kimi asked  
"Oh,after you left, we left too, we travelled. But, we were captured by the dark forces.Well...Cordova used some kind of mutation ray to bring me to my mega level. It didn't work and I destroyed everything in my corrupted level. Until Karatenmon arrived and destroyed the control in my head."Crabmon said.  
  
We looked in the cages.  
"Look!It's Otamamon! Crabmon, give me the keys."Apollomon said  
He opened the door and the purple tadpole jumped happily!  
"I'm so glad of seeing you again!"he said  
"We're glad too, brother"said DarkOtamamon  
We told Otamamon everything since our separation.  
"We have to go and stop Cordova.Fast."said the little tadpole"He's going to find out he does not have the real stones!"  
"I don't want to see that..."said Christopher.  
  
*meanwhile,somewhere in the castle*  
  
"NOOOOOOOO! They tricked me. And,it's all YOUR fault."the loud voice said.  
"MY fault?"said the second voice  
"Quiet. I could kill you, like I killed the others."  
"But,you won't. You have all the power you need in my anger...If I want you to use this power, that is"  
"What happened? Tell me?"  
"My anger is so powerful, than I can stop you at every moment. Isn't that great?"  
"You mean...you're only a host"  
"Yes, if you want to kill the Guardians, you must deal with me first. And, only an host. Let me laugh.I'm the best you can get." 


	19. Lucid nightmare

Chapter 17  
*lucid nightmare*  
  
We had all the stones and ran away from the jail. Many prisoners wished us good luck in our fight.  
  
All of a sudden,we saw another arena, bigger than the one we went before.It was circle shaped. We heard noises.  
"So,you escaped already. My guards are stupid,aren't they?"a voice said  
"Again?"I said.  
"Yes, again. Can't get enough of me,baby?"Cordova said."Well,you found my little playroom.It's nice.Now,you know how you're going to die."  
"How?"Artemon asked  
"You'll find out soon enough."he finished."Who's first?"  
  
Jazz rapidly pushed Christopher.  
Cordova grabbed him and threw him into the arena.  
"So,a brave man, huh? First,give me the stones."  
Christopher obeyed.  
I saw Luka sneaking away. Coward.  
  
The lights went out.We heard screams.When the lights were turned on again, Christopher was on the floor,crying.  
  
Lana went second. Same result,she was in shock and cried.  
  
I heard a voice in the shadows.  
"Holly?"  
"Yes?Who is speaking to me?"  
"It's Luka. Come with me, I have something to tell you."  
  
We went away from the others.  
"What do you want to tell me?"  
"Cordova is using illusions to destroy us! He's showing the best moments we lived in the real world. No matter what,only think about the worst moments of your life."  
  
Cordova grabbed me. His skin was slimy,yet hot.   
  
Once in the dusty arena, I thought about the time I broke my leg.  
The time Alexander broke my teddy bear.  
The time my cat died.  
All those moments you don't want to remember.  
  
Cordova was in shock to see I didn't start crying yet.  
  
"Tough lady...bring the last guy"  
I saw Luka entering in the arena.  
  
Luka did the same thing as me.  
  
I was hearing voices.Luka's flashbacks.  
"No, mom, I don't want to do the Easter bunny AGAIN."  
"But honey..."  
"I'm seventeen, I can do what I want!"  
"Luka..."  
"NO!"  
  
Another flashback.  
  
Little Luka felt down of his bike, ran home...no one.  
He lost his key and couldn't go anywhere.  
  
I was about to start crying.It was so sad.  
  
When Luka failed his music exam because someone forgot to accord his violin.  
When he felt on the ice during an important speed skating competition.  
And so more...  
  
Cordova was speaking to himself.   
"Man...those two are better than I thought. I must destroy them NOW. Then,I'll take care of the others whiners."  
  
Luka came back and asked me this.  
"Did I do well?"  
"I almost cried"I replied  
  
All the others,minus Enigma and the Digimon were in shock,no longer moving.  
  
"Wow.You're tough!"said Picodramon  
"Thanks you,Picodramon."  
  
The green lord turned to us.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Do you have a heart?"  
"Nope, I left it home."I said.  
"Really funny. Then, I challenge the both of you to a fight."  
  
All the lights were opened.  
We were ready to kick evil's butt.  
  
Magmamon and Artemon entered the arena.  
"You'll need us!"the first one said  
"Yeah, we'll help you."added Artemon.  
  
Cordova looked at us.  
It's weird, but I could feel humanity in its glare.  
Especially in its biggest eye, on its head.  
  
"Artemon digivolves tooooooo...Aquilamon!"  
"Magmamon digivovles toooooo...Wizardmon!"  
  
Aquilamon attacked the monster with her Ram Horn Attack.Nothing happened!  
Wizardmon also used his thunder ball.Still no effect.  
  
"And we can't digivolve more"shouted Wizardmon.  
  
I went near Aquilamon.  
I climbed on her back.  
"No matter what, I'll be with you,Aquilamon."  
  
She started glowing.  
"Whoa!Aquilamon digivolve tooooo...Karatenmon!"  
She flew away while I fell on the ground like a rock.  
All the other rookies were in the arena now.  
  
"Otamamon digivolve to...Gekomon!"  
  
"DarkOtamamon digivolve to...FlareGekomon"  
  
"Delirimon digivolve to Dreamdramon"  
  
"Crabmon digivolve to Lobmon!"  
  
"Sanitamon digivolve to Illumon!"  
  
"KnightHawkmon digivolve to Samadhimon"  
  
"Lobomon digivolve to Coyomon"  
  
"Oxmon digivolve to Sheepmon"  
  
"Apollomon digivolve to Devidramon"  
  
"Picodramon digivolve to Charmdramon"  
  
"DeejayTentomon digivolve to Rebelmon"  
  
They all jumped on the enemy. A large wave of green goo went near Luka and I.Wizardmon jumped in front of us.  
He took all the attack by himself.He vanished. A Digitama was on the floor. Luka grabbed it.  
  
"That's no good"Enigma said.  
"Karatenmon! Attack!"  
"Where's Wizardmon, Holly? I can't attack if he does not back me up."  
"He got destroyed!"I shouted  
"Oh fine. Cross swords!"  
She managed to hurt him a little.  
Cordova charged his green destruction wave again.  
He aimed and...fired!  
Karatenmon regressed to her rookie stage.  
"I'm sorry,Holly."  
"That's okay,Artemon."  
"Are you giving up,guardians.You cannot defeat me."  
  
At the same moment, Gekomon and FlareGekomon jumped on the beast.  
"What are you doing?"he shouted  
At the same moments, we heard a weak voice...  
"Gekomon...FlareGekomon...stay away...fast..."  
Just after,Cordova used his tentacle to push them.  
  
Both lizards jumped on the ground  
"Ready for a fusion, Gekomon?"  
"Anytime,FlareGekomon!"  
  
"Gekomon!"  
"FlareGekomon!"  
"DNA digivolve tooo...Orochimon!"  
  
The eight headed snake moved near Cordova.  
All the other digimon went back to their rookie state.  
  
"So,the little snake want to challenge me?"Cordova laughed.  
"That's suicide!"shouted Luka.  
"That is how Alexander would do things."I replied."For him, it's never over..."  
  
Orochimon bit Cordova eight times.  
The monster was angered and tried to punch the snake, but missed each time.  
  
"Inferno Blast!"the snake said.  
The firey blast hit the monster.  
  
"I give up for now. But I'll be back!"Cordova said,before leaving  
At the same time, the other Guardians stop crying and screaming.  
  
"So,what happened?"Kimi asked  
"Oh,nothing. Only the arrival of a eight-headed snake."said KnightHawkmon.  
Orochimon bowed, before regressing into Otamamon and Dark Otamamon.  
  
"It's not fun, but he had the stones. We're able to fuse and Karatenmon is able to fight. But, Orochimon and Karatenmon won't be here all the time."Christopher said.  
"What do we do?"I asked  
"We get the stones back."finished Delirimon. 


	20. Gods and monsters

Chapter 18  
*gods and monsters*  
  
We followed the sludge footprints.We saw a closed door and we listened.  
  
We were walking in the forteress  
  
"Now than I have those stones, I can do anything!"the dark voice said.  
"So,you don't need me anymore?"  
"No, I don't need you. You didn't have to speak to those slimy thing today?"  
"Gekomon and FlareGekomon? I didn't have to but I still did.And,I don't regret it."  
"ENOUGH!"  
"Beside you don't need me anymore. Don't go and give me orders.I'm outta there."  
  
A huge noise, just like an explosion.  
  
"WHAT! You insolent... I badly judged you.You are not going to leave me like this."  
"Yes, I will.And,I'm mean enough to backstab you."the voice said.  
  
"Holly poo!I don't know who this guy is,but, he got power over Cordova."I said  
  
"Listen up,kid,without me, you would be nothing."  
"I'd rather be nothing than be part of your mass destruction."  
"You already did a lot."  
  
Silence.  
"No need to be a genius to figure out who Number Two is."said Lana.  
"You think..."I said"Listen up, everyone but Mika and Lana,leave. Go elsewhere."  
They obeyed.  
  
"Hush,kid. I hear noises."said Cordova.  
"I don't hear anything."  
  
Cordova opened the door. We could not hide.  
  
"Oh shit..."Mika said.  
"Oh...looks who's there...the little guardians."said Number Two.  
He was in the shadows, we could not see his face.  
"Where are the others?"screamed Cordova.  
"Which others?"I said.  
"The other guardians"Cordova screamed.  
"Eight of them ran away,Master."said Number 2.  
"I thought they were nine."  
"They are. Learn to count."  
Alexander rised up, grabbed a knife and stabbed Cordova.  
He turned to us  
  
"Guys,don't stay there, that won't be nice."  
"Lex...why?"I said.  
"I hurted him a little. He's not dead, he's going to rise up sooner or later.You'll pay the prize.Leave!"  
"We leave,but we bring two things with us."Mika said.  
  
We made a fast move and took the stones...and grabbed Alexander by the sleeve.  
  
We fastly left the castle and went in the forest.The others quickly joined us.  
  
"Where were you?What happened to you?"asked Lana  
"Well,it's a long story...when I left, I got lost in the forest. I sent DarkOtamamon but, I guess he forgot the message. Meanwhile, Otamamon and I went in a cave."  
"I can imagine the rest..."Christopher said.  
"The horror I've done...I'm unable to think about it."  
"That's okay..."Christopher said.  
"Well...hey,who are you guys?"  
"I'm Vivian, she's Mira,the faceless guy is Enigma and the other guy is Luka."  
"Luka,hmm? Sorry for Wizardmon."Alexander said.  
  
At the exact same moment, Luka's digitama cracked up and revealed a Mokumon.  
"That's okay,I guess.After all,I cannot judge."the guitarist said.  
"Moku!Moku!"finished the little digimon.  
"Damn straight!"said Alexander "Why I never thought of saying that before?"  
"Do you think Cordova is going to have his revenge."I asked  
"Yes. And,we're all together, fighting for good...I think"Alexander said."We have to go back to Cordova's arena and destroy him,for good. Now, than he has his own body, he will be stronger."  
  
"Thanks you. I thought YOU were the cheerful guy."Lupe said.  
"I am, I didn't say he had his mutation ray ready to zap us."  
  
And, so we went back to our depart point.  
The team was finally complete. 


	21. All zippers down

Chapter 19  
*all zippers down*  
  
"So,we're a team?"Crabmon asked  
"Yes. We'll defeat Cordova together."I replied  
"How 'bout Father Mitchelson?"hissed Delirimon.  
"He's somewhere in jail."Alexander replied.  
"You're sure?"said Crabmon  
"Yes."  
"So,let's go!"the little crustacean finished.  
  
We walked and walked near the gloomy hideout.  
  
"Oh,that's no good..."croaked Delirimon  
A dozen of Garbagemon guards were waiting for us.  
We were circled by the trashcan creatures. Despise their weakness, they got us all.  
But Enigma,KnightHawkmon and Kimi.  
They run away from us.  
Yes, we're a team.  
A crappy team who cannot stay together in the worst moments.  
  
We were sent back to jail.  
  
*meanwhile...with Kimi and Enigma*  
  
"Thanks Heaven we could run away from the slimy things!"said KnightHawkmon  
"You believe in Heaven?"asked Enigma.  
"Yes. And you?"  
"Yes. I believe there is something better than the life I'm living..."  
"Being cursed isn't easy?"Kimi said  
"I thought I was a perfect idiotic bastard. Ince why I hung myself."Enigma said.  
"What...you..."Kimi and KnightHawkmon whispered.  
"Well, it almost successed. I was alone in the basement, I hung myself, pushed the chair... it was black...until she arrived."Enigma added.  
"She?"  
  
Suddently, a roar was heard.  
A gigantic ghost dragon appeared and ran for the trio.  
  
"That's no good...that's no good at all..."said KnightHawkmon.  
"What is this?"the young finn asked  
"It's ChaosAirdramon. A corrupted version of the giant air dragon known as MetalAirdramon."  
"Can you..."Enigma whispered  
"Yes, I can take it down with no problem...I think."the hawk said.  
"Can you bring it back alive?"the creature finished.  
  
"KnightHawkmon digivolves toooooooo Samadhimon!"  
The samurai fell on the ground and faced the beast.  
  
"Chaos wing!"the dragon shouted. The black ray zapped Samadhimon, who was almost unable to rise up.  
  
Kimi looked in his bag, tring to find the red stone...  
"I got it! Saggitarius Zods, power-up!"  
"Samadhimon digivolves toooooo Solamon."  
  
ChaosAirdramon landed.  
  
"Little show-off. I'll cream you!"ChaosAidramon shouted. He went back in the air  
"It's all zippers down now"Enigma jumped on the dragon's back  
"What are you doing, freak?"the beast screamed.  
"I'm doing what's good for you, ModokiBetamon."the cursed creature finished.  
  
He grabbed the beast's left wing. ChaosAirdramon crashed on the ground  
  
  
"Finish her off!"  
"Her?"Solamon asked "Double slice!"  
  
Both daggers went in the dragon's wings. She shrank...and became a small frog.  
  
"What are you doing here, munchkin?"ModokiBetamon said..."I told you to go away...when Cordova got me...of course, you never listen to me, right. You're the friggin thirteenth guardian, you don't need to listen to anyone, am I right?"ModokiBetamon croaked  
"Oh...here we go again..."Enigma sighed  
"You mean...there are more than 12 guardians?"Kimi shouted  
"Of course!"ModokiBetamon grinned."But...what are you doing here?"  
"We ran away from Cordova's Garbagemon guards"KnightHawkmon squeaked  
"We acted like cowards..."Kimi sighed.  
"Not really."Enigma said.  
  
ModokiBetamon jumped on his shoulder  
"How about some Cordova butt whipping?"she said  
"Excellent idea"the trio added  
  
*in cordova's jail*  
  
It's over.  
Kimi,Enigma and KnightHawkmon betrayed us.   
They forgot what a team was...again.  
  
"Why are we giving up hope?"Alexander whispered.  
"Because the team dispatched"I finished  
  
All of a sudden, a crash was heard  
Three Garbagemon guards rose up.  
  
"Double slice!"  
"Spinning needles!"  
  
All three walking trashcans fell on the ground and vanished.  
  
"Well, it's all fun and play but you still didn't find this priest..."Kimi said.  
"We must hurry. Cordova will send other guards."added a female voice.  
"Blast the door.Quickly"Christopher added.  
  
A little shot of spinning needles and we were free once again.   
  
We went out of the cell, free like birds.  
  
We went near our saviors.Airdramon had her head on the ground while the three others were on her back.  
"Well, I see Enigma used his legendary charm to get a little buddy..."Lana added  
"Yes, I can attract flying dragons. Oh my God, I have such sex-appeal!"he replied.  
"Yes, you do..."Airdramon finished"Let's go, Sexy Beast, we must slay evil before supper!"  
  
We all laughed.  
  
We freed everyone in the cells.  
We still didn't find Father Mitchelson though.  
  
And, guards were coming near us... 


	22. Pyromania

Chapter 20  
*pyromania*  
  
DarkTyrannomon guards arrived.   
There were 5 or 6 of them. Their dark skin was almost glowing.  
  
"Get ready everyone!"Airdramon shouted. Solamon, KnightHawkmon's ultimate form jumped on her back.  
  
Some of us grabbed the stones. The others were looking in the other cells.  
  
"Delirimon digivolve toooooo Dreamdramon"  
"Taurus Zods power-up!"Christopher screamed  
"Dreamdramon digivolve to Eclipsemon!"  
  
Alexander grabbed his stone.  
"Otamamon digivolve tooo...Gekomon!"  
"Gekomon digivolve to ShogunGekomon"  
"DarkOtamamon digivolve to FlareGekomon!"  
"FlareGekomon digivolve to ShadowShogunmon"  
  
Alexander was in shock. When he first used his stone, his digimon fused into Orochimon.  
Not now.  
Both were different entities.  
  
"Artemon digivolve to Aquilamon!"  
"Aquilamon digivolve to Karatenmon!"  
  
"Sanitamon digivolve to Illumon!"  
"Illumon digivolve to Crecendramon!"  
  
All digimon attacked the DarkTyrannomon. Their fire blast was strong.  
  
"Moonlight thwack"  
Crecendramon jumped in the air, created a massive energy ball and smacked a DarkTyrannomon away.  
  
Solamon was slicing two of them while on Airdramon's back while Karatenmon and both Shogunmon were creaming the others.  
  
"Stay away!"ShadowShogunmon shouted."Concert destroyer!"  
  
Most of the monsters were destroyed, the others were in a bad shape. They ran away like cowards.  
  
"It was a easy fight"Kimi said  
"It was only a training."I replied  
"I'm afraid of what may happen."finished Vivian.  
  
We found a second stairway. Other prisoners were kept still in cells.  
We easily found Father Mitchelson. Airdramon blasted the lock with her spinning needles attack.  
  
The young priest in training rush to us, grabbed Crabmon and turned to us...  
  
"It's horrible. Cordova is testing the mutation ray on everyone. Monsters are everywhere."  
"Do I have to take it personnal?"Enigma said  
  
At the exact same moment, what was once a beautiful Palmon attacked us. Its red eyes were glowing while the giant flower on its head was torn apart by its own vines.  
  
The giant vines almost squashed us. Airdramon bit the giant plant's vine.  
  
Crabmon was glowing.  
"Crabmon digivolve to Lobmon!"  
  
The gigantic lobster and the dragon keep on attacking.  
  
"Poison Ivy!"the monstrous plant screamed.  
We all ran away. The Palmon was following us.  
  
"Scorpion Zods power-up!"shouted Olivier.  
"Lobmon digivolve to Scorpiomon!"  
  
Scorpiomon versus Palmon was almost an even match. Airdramon was still flying around while biting the giant plant when she could.  
  
"I'm going to crush you like the little insect you are!"Mutated Giant Palmon hissed   
It was wrapping its vines around Scorpiomon.  
'till Airdramon bit it.  
Scorpimon fell on the floor, ready to attack.  
"I'm not an insect, I'm a crustacean."Scorpiomon added "Tail blade!"  
The giant plant collapsed on the floor and vanished in a puff of violet smoke.  
  
So, maybe it wasn't even at all. Scorpiomon went back to his rookie state.  
  
We went out of the jail. Our group was running as fast as it could.  
  
"We must go to Cordova's arena to defeat him once and for all!"Christopher said  
"We must get ready now."Jazz added.  
  
Everyone digivolved quickly.  
  
"ModokiBetamon digivolve to Airdramon"  
  
"KnightHawkmon digivolve to Samadhimon"  
"Samadhimon digivolve to Solamon"  
  
"Artemon digivolve to Aquilamon"  
"Aquilamon digivolve to Karatenmon"  
  
"Apollomon digivolve to Devidramon"  
Mika used his newly gained Zods quickly  
"Devidramon digivolve to Viledramon"  
  
"Crabmon digivolve to Lobmon"  
"Lobmon digivolve to Scorpiomon"  
  
"Lobomon digivolve to Coyomon"  
"Coyomon digivolve to Fennecmon"  
  
"Otamamon digivolve to Gekomon"  
"Gekomon digivolve to ShogunGekomon"  
  
"DarkOtamamon digivolve to FlareGekomon"  
"FlareGekomon digivolve to ShadowShogunmon"  
  
"Oxmon digivolve to Sheepmon"  
Lana also used her powerful stone  
"Oxmon digivolve to Pajiramon"  
  
"Mokumon digivolve to PetitMeramon"  
"PetitMeramon digivolve to Magmamon"  
"Magmamon digivolve to Wizardmon"  
  
Luka looked at his digimon.  
  
"Are you ready for more?"he asked  
"I'm always ready to give butt."Wizardmon replied  
"Wizardmon digivolve to Knightmon"  
  
"Sanitamon digivolve to Illumon"  
"Illumon digivolve to Crecendramon"  
  
"Delirimon digivolve to Dreamdramon"  
"Dreamdramon digivolve to Eclipsemon"  
  
"Picodramon digivolves to Charmdramon"  
"Allright!Go futher!"Mira shouted  
"Charmdramon digivolve to Cupidramon"  
  
"DeejayTentomon digivolve to Rebelmon"  
"Let the music go!"Jazz added  
"Rebelmon digivolve to RapperOkuwamon"  
  
We entered the arena.  
What we saw was the ultimate horror.  
  
A huge cannon was aimed toward us.  
Cordova was standing next to it.  
  
"Hello, guardians."  
He was holding a Birdramon and opened the cannon.  
  
The fire bird became a creature, half bird half dragon.  
"That's no good"Enigma said.  
  
"Wing blade!"The fire wave submerged us all.  
Airdramon could fly away, being faster than the rest.  
But, all the others digimon were turned back to their rookie state.  
  
"Oh joy, we did this for nothing."Jazz said  
"Not for nothing. We know we can digivolve farther now."DeejayTentomon conforted her.  
  
"God Tornado"Airdramon shouted,blasting a tornado with her wings.  
  
Enigma was pleased his digimon could still fight, unlike ours.  
Cordova was ticked off and blasted the ghost dragon with his cannon. Airdramon dodged them all.  
  
Suddently, the giant Birdramon was shot by its master's cannon. It felt to the ground, transformed into a statue.  
  
"What's that?"I asked  
"There are more than twelve guardians. But, there is only 12 zodiac signs. Therefore, there should be another kind of Zods"Kimi added  
"Elementals!"Alexander screamed   
  
Enigma grabbed the statue, in the shape of a dragon.  
  
"Open fire, Airdramon.Fire elemental power-up."  
"Airdramon digivolve to MegaAirdramon! Like whoa!"  
  
"WHAT?!"Cordova said.  
"That cannot be...I thought I sealed it away..."the monster added  
  
The dragon landed and grabbed her partner pretty quickly.  
  
"Game over."Enigma cackled  
MegaAirdramon launched her God Flare attack and blew the cannon away.  
  
"Well done!"we all screamed.  
  
The vilanous mastermind ran away like a rat.   
  
"It's not over yet."he screamed before vanishing.  
  
MegaAirdramon landed on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god, I never noticed how your nose was long, Enigma."Jazz laughed.  
"What do you mean, my nose...wait..."  
"It means..it's over, Jo."ModokiBetamon croaked.  
I understood everything...the rope...the fall...  
  
Under Enigma's outfit, was my own brother, Jonas Gettysburg. 


	23. Mass destructionyes, we can do it

Chapter 21  
*mass destruction...yes, we'll do it.*  
  
I was in shock.   
"I thought...you were dead, honeykun."I said.  
"Well...am I really alive or am I a figment of your imagination?"my brother replied.  
"Explain, damnit."I screamed.  
  
"Well,you did find me hung in the basement...you did cut the rope...but, you didn't check if I was alive."Jonas replied."You were convinced I was dead and you hid my body in your bedroom. Meanwhile, ModokiBetamon was travelling across the world and finally found me."  
"And?"Alexander added  
"We managed to come here. We found Cordova's plans way before you...and the rest, you know it."he finished.  
  
"You don't seem to be so bad, for someone who is dead"Mika laughed  
"Well, you told it yourself, I'm a Sexy Beast. Sexyness never die."he cackled.  
"So,I'm stuck supporting you AGAIN?"I shouted  
"Yes. And I'm sure you'll enjoy it."  
  
Enjoying being with him? Are we speaking about the same Jonas Gettysburg?   
My brother is a freak.He's six feet six tall and pretty slim. Every week, he gets his hair dyed a different way. Right now, it's yellow but his previous hairdye was red. Therefore, it's 1/3 orange, 1/3 yellow and 1/3 red.  
He also got piercings and other stuff I won't tell here.  
  
But, he's a sarcastic moron. As he would say "I'm really sarcastic. And, I enjoy every minut of it."  
Seriously, I don't enjoy him. He's the guy who did a mohawk to my Hawaiian Barbie when I was six.  
  
"Damn punk. Go away from me."I said.   
He laughed.  
  
"Well, it's all fun and games but we must flee now."Jazz said.  
"I know some ectoplasma who is going to get its butt whipped once and for all"Alexander finished.  
"Yes, but where is he?"Kimi finished.  
  
We split into two groups, girls on one side and boys on the other side.  
  
We,the lucky chicas, had to go in the tower.  
We heard screams and, yet, knew we were near our mortal enemy.  
  
We opened a door...to see a young girl, chained to a wall.  
  
Jazz and Lupe moved near her and untied her.  
  
"Thanks. I am Roxanna Marques. I suppose you are the other chosen ones, correct?"  
A Betamon was near her.  
"How do you know we can trust them, Roxy?"he croaked  
"I just do."she finished.  
  
But, we heard the evil voice again.  
Cordova was already back.  
  
"Artemon digivolve to Aquilamon"  
"Aquilamon digivolve to Karatenmon"  
  
"Oxmon digivolve to Sheepmon"  
"Sheepmon digivolve to Pajiramon"  
  
"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon"  
  
"Sanitamon digivolve to Illumon"  
"Illumon digivolve to Crecendramon"  
  
"Lobomon digivolve to Coyomon"  
"Coyomon digivolve to Fennecmon"  
  
"Picodramon digivolve to Charmdramon"  
"Charmdramon digivolve to Cupidramon"  
  
"DeejayTentomon digivolve to Rebelmon"  
"Rebelmon digivolve to RapperOkuwamon"  
  
All seven beasts jumped on Cordova. They bit and attacked as they could.  
  
We were in a bad situation.  
Suddently, I started to hear voices.  
  
"Don't give up..."  
"You can do it..."  
  
And, you know the rest...  
All the others also heard those voices. It was like a burst of energy.  
  
"NO?What's happening"the giant monster squeaked. It let down its defense a little and...  
  
"God Flare!"  
The red flames. The smoke.   
Cordova was melting away.  
  
"Don't think you can go away with it"It was Eclipsemon. "Want to taste my fantastic Darkness gate?"  
  
The gate opened and destroyed the ectoplasma.  
  
It was over.  
Truly over.  
  
"Wow, it was quite easy, huh Christopher?"Jonas cackled  
"Thanks for the back-up"Jazz said.  
"Well, we must go away. This place give me the creeps."  
  
We went outside.  
  
We saw an eerie blue glow.  
"That's a gate."Christopher said  
"Thanks you, Mister I-say-the-obvious"Alexander shouted."The question is :Where does it go?"  
  
"It goes to the real world, children."  
It was Kenji.  
"There is a menace in the real world. An underground cell, who palns to destroy all guardians."the old man said.  
  
We grabbed our partners and we were ready to leave.  
"Wait a minut, lady"Kenji said.  
"What?"Roxanna shouted.  
"Your stone is on the ground, Miss"  
The water stone.  
  
We left the Digital World, for home. 


	24. White hell

Chapter 22  
*white hell*  
  
We were back in the real world.Finally.  
"Wow, it didn't change that much!"Lana said.  
"A large group like us...that's not normal."Lupe whispered.  
"I know this place!"Olivier said"That's near my home."  
"Where are we?"we all said.  
"We're in Marseille, France."Olivier said."Practice your french, here we go."  
  
We arrived at the Mitchellson's house. It was huge.  
"You didn't told us you were 10 children."Alexander grumbled  
"Not ten. Twelve. Excluding me."Olivier laughed.  
"You're not serious?"Crabmon said.  
"Yes, we'll have place for everyone."  
  
We entered the house, who was made of red and brown bricks. The doors were are made of oak wood.  
"Maman!I'm here!"our host said.  
A small yet fat woman popped out from nowhere.  
"Where were you, *mon ange*? Your dad and I were worried about you."  
"I'm not a kid, mom."Olivier said.  
"You're only nineteen, *mon chaton*.Those are...friends of yours?"  
"Yes. Where's Marcel?"the priest added  
"Your dad is watching the news."  
  
Olivier went in the living room. Three "Sacrebleu" and two "Putain de merde" later, he came back.  
  
"What's happening?"he asked  
"That's why I was worried. Young kids all around the world are getting kidnapped by an underground cell called...I forgot...MARCEL! La cellule qui kidnappe les gosses, elle s'appelle comment?"  
"*White Hell*,Lili."Olivier's dad croaked.  
"Oh, putain. Excuse me, mom, but we have to go."Olivier finished.  
"You're not staying for dinner. I made you a cassoulet."Lili finished.  
"Later."  
  
  
Marseille is a big town compared to my hometown.   
Plus, there are frenchmen running around all the time. But, none of them had a bread under his arm.  
  
We saw some cloaked men running. Three or four of them, holding a bag.  
  
"The kidnappers! They're here"Christopher shouted.  
He ran towards them. Jazz grabbed him by the neck  
"Not so fast. Follow me and listen to me like I was a god"she said.  
"You're not a god, only an angel."Christopher snickered.  
  
We entered a small street and, we saw the eerie blue glow again.  
  
"Another gate."Olivier said.  
"Let's go! We might find this kid!"I shouted  
"There are risks to do this."Olivier replied.  
"Quiet, I'm losing my *Mister Smartarse* title now"Alexander whispered.  
  
Suddently, we heard an innocent whistle. Everyone hid but me.  
  
I was face to face with a White Hell member.  
  
"What are you doig here?"he said(Because he was a male.)  
"I'm a tourist and I got lost."I replied.  
"This is not the place to hang out, lass."he hissed.  
"I just told you I got lost. You're not listening to me, aren't you, dork?"  
"Hush...wait a minut...what's that?"the cell member asked.  
He was looking at my Zods.  
"It's a stone...a gift from my grandma."I said.  
"I know what that is...I need it."he replied.  
  
"Come on and catch me."I shouted.  
I jumped in the gate.  
  
I was back to good old Digital World, alone.  
Without Artemon.  
Without anyone.  
  
I heard his steps behind me.  
And, I kept on running.  
  
Running, running...until I couldn't take it anymore.  
Last thing I saw was me falling in a swamp.  
Last thing I've felt was the mud on my forehead.  
  
I fell unconcious.   
  
I woke up later, in another cell.  
  
Tied up.  
Not able of breathing.  
  
And three pairs of eyes looking at you.  
  
I'm suffocating...help. 


End file.
